


glass heart; stone mind

by Anonymous



Series: mcyt <3 [3]
Category: The Witch's House, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Paradise Found
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a mansion deep in the forest, a newly-made witch named BadBoyHalo waits for a friend. One friend, that's what he needs to power his magic; just one friend... to get the one spell needed to relieve him of his lifelong suffering.Enter Skeppy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	glass heart; stone mind

**Author's Note:**

> mcyt / the witch's house fusion! i have a vague idea of where this is going. more mcyt/dt people are going to show up soon, but bad and skeppy are the main cast here. i'm... not entirely sure where this is going relationship wise. i love skephalo, but i'll let the story take me where it wants. and whether it leads me to platonic or romantic skephalo, then, well, we'll see? aha.
> 
> note: if you know the witch's house - don't worry! there's a happy ending, i promise <3

There's a local rumor about a house, deep in the woods.

There, lives an evil witch who uses her powers to deceive young children into her home. No one knows what's beyond those vine-covered walls, except the witch herself and the long-gone children gone missing over the years. The story varies each retelling; maybe she simply kills them, or she uses them for experiments in her spells, or maybe she makes them her slaves, or maybe she even eats them.

The only thing we know: there's a huge house rumored to be hidden in the trees -- and some children have never returned from their trips into the deep forest.

-

"Yo, dad." Zak shoots his father a smile from where he's sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm gonna head out, that okay?"

"Well, alright," he responds, eyes furrowed. "Where are you going?"

"Probably going to hang out and explore the nearby forest," Zak shrugs, nonchalantly. "I'll be back before dinner, don't worry."

His dad frowns slightly. After a moment of thinking, he says, "Okay, just be careful."

Zak is already half-way out the door when he shouts over his shoulder, "I will!"

-

Urban legends are just urban legends. Little stories told to fend off kids from doing something they're not supposed to. And a story about a witch eating children is bound to keep them away from getting lost in the forest, chased by predators or eaten by wolves.

So the story fades out of memory for the simple townsfolk.

-

Zak hadn't meant to travel this far into the forest. One thing led to another, and...

"Strange, I don't recall seeing a house in these parts," Zak grumbles. "It's huge. I surely should have been able to see this from far away. Who could possibly live here, isolated so deep into the forest?"

The house leans over him, casting a large, looming shadow over him. The vines covering the house almost seem as if they had been growing for decades, possibly even centuries. The building itself looks old, too. The rural area that Zak lives in isn't necessarily modern, but the architecture of this house almost feels as if it was ripped out of a history book.

"If someone does live here, they must love antiquities and old-fashioned stuff or whatever," he says to himself. "I mean, really."

Zak suddenly looks up in the sky, and --

"Oh, god, the sun's that low? I hope I'm not late for dinner!"

As Zak runs off, he doesn't notice a shadowy figure from the top floor window staring down at him in silence.

-

"Goodness, where were you? I was getting worried."

Zak brushes his dad off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just lost a little track of time, that's all."

"I was a bit worried... I'm sorry, let's have dinner now, okay?"

"Okay."

-

"He didn't even come in."

"He did seem interested... give him time. Maybe he'll even show up tomorrow out of curiosity."

A small scoff. "Likely story."

"You did say I needed one more. So cheer up. Maybe this little muffin'll be the last one we need."

**Author's Note:**

> want to talk to me? twitter: @blueboyhalo


End file.
